1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic terminal start/stop verification system using an exchange call processor, and more particularly, to a system for automatically detecting an error in a start control and stop control of terminals when supervising a task module of a call processing program.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In an exchange, call processing is executed according to a program, and since this call processing covers a wide range of subjects, the call processing program includes a massive amount of data. Therefore, there is a need to easily determine errors in a start control and/or a stop control of terminals in a subscriber circuit or the like, by the call processing simulator.
An exchange unit generally includes a main processor MPR, a plurality of call processors CPR, and a plurality of line processors LPR having a plurality of subscriber circuits and various kinds of trunks. The respective network paths are controlled by call processors, to form a communication path between subscribers. Each subscriber circuit includes a line processor and receives a plurality of subscriber lines, to each of which a data terminal is connected via a telephone set or a modem. Also, a trunk having a line processor is connected to other exchange units via a repeated repeater, or trunk, line. Namely, a terminal of the exchange unit contains a subscriber circuit having subscriber lines and a trunk having repeated lines, and the unit is provided with a terminal control data file unit BICT for holding data controlling the states of these terminals.
One line processor of the subscriber circuit and the other line processor of the trunk are controlled by a call processor, to control a start/stop operation of terminals, and the terminal control data file unit controls a busy/idle state of the terminal. Therefore, both when the line processors are started and when they are stopped, the call processor writes data in both cases via a main processor MPR.
Since the call processing program performing a control of an exchange unit including a main processor and a plurality of call processors and line processors, executes a very large number of call processing procedures, the above programs include a very large numbered processing procedures. Therefore, the call processing program is conventionally composed of task modules, and a programmer creates and debugs a call processing program by using each task module unit.
As described above, the call processing program is created by using each task module unit. The task module is executed by an exchange unit, to be verified whether or not a terminal such as a subscriber circuit has been normally started or stopped. Various kinds of task modules are created in parallel, and the respective task modules are executed simultaneously therewith by a plurality of exchange units, to thereby promote the development of a call processing program. Nevertheless, since the number of test exchange units is limited, it is practically difficult to simultaneously debug the task modules. Namely, a problem arises in that the progress of the call processing program development depends upon the number of available test exchange units.